ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning of the End
The Beginning of the End 'is the first mission of both The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars! and Delta Force's story. This mission is basically a flashback of how the Great Wiki War started. Story '3 years ago 'October 17, 2016' 'Unidentifiable building in the Dragon Ball wiki desert' 'Commander "TUK" Samwell' I sit there. It's a dark dank room with one lightbulb hovering above the table. I stare nervously into the eyes of the General James, or SG who at the time, intimidated me quite well. "Johnathan Samwell." He says strongly, "I want you to start from the beginning. Tell me. What happened?" I stare blankly at the table. He pounds his fist on the table, "Tell me what happened!" I sigh. '2 weeks before' 'October 3, 2016' 'Airspace over the Community Central Capital Building' 'Commander "TUK" Samwell' I pull out a lighter, flick it twice and a flame appears. I light my cigar and smoke on it. "It's time sir." TDG, who is sitting right beside me says, while chugging down a coke. I smoke my last puff of cigar and flick it out the window of the aircraft. "Yes. We should be over the building now. Is everyone ready?" "I am." Lssj4 says while cocking his gun. "What do you think commander TUK?" Zeon retorts, "I'm always ready." I stare at him intently. "We know Zeon." I turn my attention to TDG, "Are you ready son?" He looks at me slowly, "You know it." "Alright everyone. Grab your equipment and parachute. We should land in the south corner and move up to the meeting room. Expect heavy resistance. Ornx team, class sniper is going to protect us as we get in." I explain slowly. I pause for a second before saying, "After that, we're alone." "Saw that happening. Nothin' is ever easy." Zeon says. Like everyone else, he grabs a parachute. "On my mark." I say before a long pause. I pull open the door. "Jump." We all jump and deploy out our parachute. The fresh morning breeze is nice to me. To bad.. this will be interrupted soon. We land onto the concrete sidewalk. Lssj4 pulls out a walkie-talkie and communicates with Ornx team leader, Christopher. "Chris, Lssj4. We're here." Lssj4 tells Chris speedily. Through the irritating noise of the W-T, Chris replies, "We got 'cha. Keep movin'." "Alright team, move." I say while signaling the rest. We all pull out our guns and rush up the sidewalk and hear several bullets being shot a very high velocity. One by one, the guards fall. Fast and without a trace. Our entrance has been made. Zeon is the first to rush into the huge golden doors. Followed byt Lssj4, TDG and I, in which I am covering the rest. Through the head sets, Christopher tells us that the next two halls are clear of people. "Fine by me, I didn't feel like getting my new boots bloody anyway." TDG says proud fully. Lssj4 retorts with his british accent, which I find quite funny, "Shut it ya damn wanker! No one cares about your bloody shoes!" TDG turns around making a trollface and says, "But they aren't bloody yet!" I stare at them, trying not to laugh, but then I get control of myself and orders them to stop bickering and move out. Turning past the two halls we reach another one. But with soldiers... In Halo outfits. TDG points at them, "Heh ner-" I wrap my arm around his head, "Shush! Are you trying to get us compromised?!" Muffled, TDG replies, "No sir." I let go of Drake, "Good, I'd hate to have to kill you." I turn my attention to Zeon, who is just wilfully standing there and order him, "Zeon, toss the 9-bang. I don't got one on me." "Right sir!" He says. He grabs his 9-bang and shouts, "FINAL FLASHBANG!" The 9-bang flies through the air and emits 9 flashes of bright light. We storm in while they're blinded and take them all out. While walk over the dead and decaying bodies, I ask Zeon, "Why the hell did you say Final Flashbang?" "Oh that's just because I have to add a Dragon Ball Z reference, since this story is on a Dragon Ball related wikia." Zeon says. The whole team stops, turns around and blinks twice. We just stare at each other and then turn around and run down the hall and reach the conference room. I drill a hole into the wall and listen to conference. "So, what happens if we invade?!" One person asks? I whisper very silently in the head set and say, "We got here just in time." "Can it TUK, just transmit the intel." Chris bites at me. MEANWHILE! "We control the whole wikia network!" Another says. "Then we will have an agreement. Call of Duty wiki, Halo Wiki and Battlefield wiki will conjoin together and invade the wikis!" says a familiar voice. I turn to the squad, "It's over." I pause and look down while cocking my gun. "They're invading." "WHAT!?!?!?!" The whole team yells. "Hey what was that?" Someone in the room says. "I don't know. Send the guards." The familiar voice says. I jump back from the hole and shout, "RUN!!!!" We all dash out of the building and see an army standing outside. We all drop our guns and get captured. Back to the present "So, how did you guys escape?" SG asks me. "We didn't." I laugh, "We never got captured. When we boarded the helicopter, we discovered the pilot was a member of Rangers. His codename was Hoodie." He looks at me. "Hoodie eh? I'll have to talk to him later. Anyways, congratulations on the job well done." "Thank you sir." I says, the I walk out of the room. 'MISSION COMPLETED ' Trivia *This marks the first appearence of Delta Force, TUK, TDG, Zeon, Lssj4, SG. Hoodie is mentioned and the leaders of The New Federation are briefly seen and heard. *In one part, Christopher is heard giving orders to TUK. At the time being, Chris was TUK's superior officer. *Daniel Krayson (Zeon) breaks the fourth wall in this mission. Category:The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars Category:Missions Category:The Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Wars missions Category:Pages made by TheUltraKamehameha Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Wars Category:Fan Made Stories